Missing Haori
by Kqurota Hestaine
Summary: Ichigo loves Shunsui and Juushiro, but he has a little problem, he doesn't know how to tell them.
1. Stolen Property

New story Yay! This one is different from my previous stories as it is Yaoi, boy x boy. No like no read. Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Haori<strong>

Stolen Property

It was three in the morning and Ichigo _still _couldn't sleep. He knew what was keeping him awake, he just didn't like it. For the past week he had been having erotic dreams about two certain shinigami taichos and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

Alright, yes he did, he just didn't know what to do about it, because approaching a couple of 800 year old men and saying that he was having erotic dreams about them and would they go out with him wasn't awkward _at all_. Even just playing it out in his head was awkward.

Ichigo groaned. He had long ago realized and accepted that he was gay; he had even come to terms with the fact that he liked older men. This did not help his case, because these taichos should have looked old and wrinkly at 800 or more, but no, they were lean and fit and looked to be in their late thirties to mid forties, his optimal age range of attraction.

Another thing that didn't help his case at all was the fact that he knew why they looked that age. Shinigami were essentially immortal, which meant that they could look however young or old they wanted to, within certain limits of course. For instance, if a shinigami was 800 years old they could not look like they were in their teens; the youngest they could look was as if they were in their early thirties. But they didn't have to look older than their late forties, even if they were say, 2000 years old. It was a scary thought.

That brought him back to his main problem, what to do about what he was feeling for those two taichos, Ukitake Juushiro, and Kyoraku Shunsui. It also didn't help Ichigo's cause that Ichigo was firmly an uke type (he had also come to accept that), and that the two taichos in question were clearly, to him at least, seme type; which meant in short, he wanted to taken by them, both of them.

Sighing Ichigo thought, 'I can always have them brought in on the pretense of stolen property, after all, they did steal my heart.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Ichigo woke up bright and early to the vision of Rukia's face directly over his, wait, that wasn't a vision… "GYAAAAA!"<p>

Launching out of bed he hit the floor with a bang, while Rukia laughed her ass off at his reaction. "Shut up" he mumbled picking himself up off the floor clutching his now aching head. Rukia just laughed harder at his expression.

"Yeah, yeah, just keep laughing why don't you."

After about fifteen minutes Rukia finally calmed down. "Mind telling me why I woke up with your face dominating my field of vision?" Ichigo demanded.

A few giggles escaped Rukia as she said, "I was actually checking to see if you were all right, I was sensing wakefulness and frustration in your riatsu at three in the morning. I was wondering what could have caused that so I have been observing you all night. I was so close to you right then because I was straining to hear the last words that you said right before you woke up."

"The last words that I said?"

"Well, you were having quite the erotic dream beforehand; it was so intense that you actually climaxed without anything but the sheets touching you."

Ichigo blushed furiously and asked, "What did I say right before I woke up?"

Rukia grinned and leaned forward, "You said, "I love you, Juushiro, Shunsui."

Ichigo turned the color of a ripe tomato, all the way down to his toes Rukia noted.

"I really said that?" Ichigo squeaked.

"Yes, you did. However, I have not told anyone and don't plan to unless you want me to."

"Thanks Rukia."

"You're welcome, however, I have some questions for you to answer, and I would like you to answer them truthfully please."

'Uh-oh'

"Is this what has been keeping you up every night?'

"Yes."

"Have you looked into why you are having these dreams?"

"I don't need to look into why I already know, I said it this morning before I woke up right? I love them."

"Have you done anything about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I…don't know how."

Rukia stared at him for what seemed like five minutes, Ichigo suspected it was closer to five seconds. Then she bowed her head and started giggling, "Have you even come up with any ideas?"

"Having them brought up on charges of stealing personal property?"

"You mean stealing your heart."

"Yes."

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does. Wait!" Rukia looked as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, "It could work, just not bringing them up on charges of stealing your heart. You steal something of theirs that they carry around everywhere."

"W…What?"

Rukia gasped as if she hadn't heard Ichigo, "Taicho doesn't carry around anything, but Kyoraku Taicho does! You steal his flowered haori and run off with it."

Ichigo was positively terrified by this idea, "Umm, Rukia, you seem to have forgotten something."

"I have?"

"Yes, remember I can't control my riatsu near well enough to sneak into a taicho's room and take something."

"Oh, don't worry about that! A well placed drug, say in his sake, will take care of that. You just have to sneak in and take it!"

"Another flaw Rukia, if you can't tell we're not exactly in Soul Society right now."

"No, but we will be, tonight in fact."

"Eh?"

"Orders from the Sotaicho, I am to bring you to Soul Society for your summer break for a special training program. I know the Winter War is over, but that doesn't change the fact that hollows still exist, all types and levels. This is training so that you use less energy when fighting hollows. If I remember correctly your teachers are going to be…" an evil smile split Rukia's face, "Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho."

Ichigo didn't know whether to freeze in terror, or make a run for it, the issue was settled for him, however, by the appearance of Urahara Kisuke. "All ready to go then Kurosaki-kun? The Sotaicho wants you to be in Soul Society as soon as possible."

Ichigo sighed, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Just let me write a note to my sisters and my dad."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that Kurosaki-kun," Urahara assured him cheerfully, "Your father was informed of all of this yesterday, and so there is no need to worry."

"All right then, let's go." While Urahara had been talking, Ichigo had packed a bag with all of his essentials, including his summer homework. Using his substitute shinigami badge, he left his body. Popping Kon into his body he told the mod soul,"No funny business, got that?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

* * *

><p>Entering Urahara's basement, as Rukia proceeded to open the gate, Ichigo praying that this time he would be <em>properly<em> guided by a hell butterfly walked in.


	2. Stealing Property

Hello everybody, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Here is chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. *cry*

* * *

><p>Stealing Property<p>

Ichigo still couldn't figure out how Rukia had talked him into this.

Everything had gone well when entering Soul Society; he was even properly guided by a Hell butterfly. He was shown his new quarters that were stationed in the 8th Division, Ichigo had a sneaking suspicion that Rukia had something to do with that. Then he was shown where the mess hall was and where the 8th Division training grounds were. He was given many spare changes of uniforms and was shown where to put them and the clothes he had brought with him.

After he had put all of his belongings away in the places provided for them, he was guided to the Sotaicho's office, where he was briefed on the training program he was to go through. This program, they explained, was to put him on par with the taichos. Ichigo had taicho level power but not taicho level control, and that was what this training program was for, to train him so that he had taicho level control. He had a week to readjust to Soul Society, and then the training would begin.

After his briefing, Ichigo discovered the sun had set. He was led to the mess hall where he ate dinner, next to Kyoraku Taicho much to his dismay, and afterwards led to his rooms where he did a little of his summer homework and then prepared to sleep, but sadly sleep was not on the schedule Rukia had in mind.

Rukia came into his quarters through the window and poked Ichigo's shoulder. He turned and paled at her insane expression. She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "You only have a week right? So, you need to get their attention as soon as possible. I put the drugs in Kyoraku Taicho's food and sake, he won't be able to detect a thing, and my Taicho is in his quarters in the Thirteenth Division, so now's your chance."

"But what if I don't want to take it?"

Rukia looked at him as if he were crazy, "And possibly miss out on your only chance to catch their attention?"

Rukia had got him there, so here he was, pondering how Rukia had talked him into doing this.

It seemed that the drugs were doing their job, but he paid attention to Rukia's warning, "It will block his riatsu perception severely, but it won't block it completely, and it will do nothing to stop the reception of sound, and Kyoraku Taicho has very good hearing, so walk lightly, get the haori and get out of there _fast._"

So that was what Ichigo was doing, getting the haori and getting out fast, while treading lightly. He slipped in the window and walked softly across the floor. He spotted the haori and took it off of its hook. Behind him Kyoraku grunted and stirred, stopping Ichigo's breath in his chest while Ichigo's heart thumped in his throat, but Kyoraku settled down again. Ichigo walked softly back across the floor, winning a closely fought battle against his instincts that told him to screw being silent and to just get out of there. Slipping out of the window he gave Rukia a thumbs-up. She grinned. Slipping back into his quarters, Ichigo sighed in relief. Rukia took that moment to tell him the rest of the plan. "You know the place where you like to go skinny dipping?"

"Yes."

"In the morning, just before the sun rises, I want you to go there and hide out. Do whatever you want there, just don't leave that area before I give the signal. When I give the signal, which will be a pink flag that I wave, you take off and start running, any direction you want, _except _towards me, which is the direction they will be coming from. Just keep running until they catch you."

"How will they know how to even find the 'starting point'?" Ichigo inquired.

Rukia grinned, "That's the fun part, for me at least." She pulled a piece of paper from behind her sash, "I want you to write on this piece of paper, 'Follow the pink ribbon road.'"

Ichigo looking a little weirded out, wrote the phrase on the piece of paper. Rukia continued after he handed her the paper, "I will slide this underneath my Taicho's door, after I have completed my preparations."

"Which are?"

"I will tie these pink ribbons onto poles and tree branches creating a trail to your skinny-dipping pond, then I will slide this note under my Taicho's door and wait for their riatsus to appear in my senses. I will give you the signal and you will start running, and keep running until they catch you. Also, I'm sure you already know this, but keep the haori on your person at all times, and if possible, wear it in a very provocative fashion. I'm going to leave now so that you will get a few hours of sleep, but remember, leave just before dawn." With that Rukia leapt out of Ichigo's window and disappeared into the night.

Exhausted, Ichigo got under the covers, and went to sleep, clutching Kyoraku's haori.

* * *

><p>Waking with a start Ichigo looked around him, seeing the haori he clutched in his hands he groaned softly. Ichigo had been praying that last night had been a dream, no such luck. Looking out the window he saw the gray light just touching the horizon, it was time to go.<p>

Ichigo dressed quietly, slipping Kyoraku's haori underneath his uniform. Slipping out of his quarters he ran off into the woods that surrounded Rukongai, reaching his "skinny-dipping pond" by the time true dawn arrived.

Needing to calm his racing nerves, Ichigo stripped and slid into the pond, its' cool water soothing his nerves. Swimming around a little he kept an eye out for Rukia's signal. When he grew tired, Ichigo slipped up onto the large rock in the middle of the pond. It was smoothed and round like a river rock and was big enough for him to lay on it with room to spare, room enough for two more people. Resting and sun-bathing, the sun was high enough for it by that point; he kept an eye out for Rukia's signal.

At one o'clock Ichigo decided that he should get at least partially clothed. He had just put his hakama on and had tied Kyoraku's haori around his waist when Rukia's signal came, the chase was on.

* * *

><p>Read and review please! Reviews fuel my writing spirit!<p> 


	3. The Chase

This is chapter three! I'm on a roll and I can't stop myself!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. *sob*

* * *

><p>The Chase<p>

From last time:

_Ichigo had just put on his hakama and tied Kyoraku's haori around his waist when Rukia gave the signal, the chase was on._

Ichigo launched from his rock and tore into the forest to his right. Leaping from tree to tree he could sense them coming. Ichigo boosted his speed and kept on running.

He took as many twists and turns as he could doubling back four times, each time leaving multiple tracks to follow. He tore out of the forest and headed into Rukongai. Racing though the streets he _felt_ them chasing him, well, he wasn't going to make it easy for them. Leaping up onto the roofs he ran across them with his eyes set towards his goal, the other half of the forest on the other side of Rukongai. Racing across the roofs he launched into the trees one again, racing through the trees, using tree limbs and stones, never letting his feet touch the ground.

Ichigo grinned when he realized that they were falling behind him. He mentally scolded himself, telling himself to not get too cocky, if he did, that would mean it would be so much easier for them to catch him. Suddenly he felt their riatsus _ahead_ of him. Startled, he almost stopped, but managed to keep moving, and turned sharply to the left, going deeper into the forest.

They remained on his tail, so he sped up and kept going forward, once again only using tree branches and rock so as not to leave any foot prints for them to follow. He began to get ahead of them again but he remained alert, it would do him no good if he was caught now, after he had put so much effort into it, besides, the sun was still well above the horizon and he did not plan to get caught any time before dark. Once the sun set, he would be fair game for them but not until then.

* * *

><p>Behind Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake were getting very impressed, and a little irritated.<p>

Kyoraku had woken up that morning to find his pink, flowered haori gone. He had gone to Ukitake immediately. "Juu-chan. My haori is missing!"

"Eh?" Ukitake poked his head out from under his covers to find Kyoraku looking at him like a puppy that had lost its favorite toy. "Did you leave it lying around somewhere?"

"No, I hung it up last night, right beside my taicho haori."

"Well, that means that somebody went into your room and stole it."

"Why, would somebody steal my haori?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think an option that should be seriously considered is that someone is trying to get your attention."

Suddenly they felt Rukia's riatsu outside Ukitake's door. He was about to give permission for her to come in when there was a rasping sound like that of a piece of paper being slid under the door, and then Rukia's riatsu was gone, indicating that she had used shunpo.

Looking over at the door they saw the paper lying on the floor. Picking up the piece of paper, Kyoraku walked back over to Ukitake; reading the note aloud, "Follow the pink ribbon road. P. S. It is both of you."

"So," Ukitake murmured, "the person who stole your haori wants to get both of our attention. I think we can do that don't you?"

"Definitely. I wonder if they're cute."

Ukitake chuckled, "Few people know this, but I know the handwriting of both of these people that wrote this note. The post script was written by Rukia, and our thief most likely wrote the actual message."

"Who wrote the actual message?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kyoraku's eyes widened, and then narrowed and he allowed a hunter's grin to appear on his face. He looked at Ukitake, whose expression matched his, "Shall we go catch our thief and see what he wants?"

"Let us."

"If he wants us what shall we give him?" pondered Kyoraku.

Ukitake responded having finished dressing, "We shall give him the time of his life."

Kyoraku ginned, and so the two set out to follow the "pink ribbon road."

* * *

><p>Far ahead of Kyoraku and Ukitake, Ichigo was running out of breath. However, he felt the timing was right as the sun was just starting to set. He would keep going at his current pace for another hour or so, until the sun had completely set, and then he would slow down, reaching his destination by nightfall.<p>

Ichigo had led Kyoraku and Ukitake through Rukongai three more times and was now on his way back to the "starting point", except now, it was the finish line.

* * *

><p>Running through the trees he saw the glistening of the water of his little pond. He landed on the rock and waited for his pursuers to arrive. Looking at the water he decided he could rejuvenate himself with a swim. He was just reaching for his ties, however, when his pursuers arrived.<p>

He froze fearing even to breathe as they watched him. He was afraid to turn around and look at their faces, the chase had been jolly, but now that he was caught, what did that mean for him?

His question was answered, in a way when Kyoraku standing directly behind him asked, "What were your intentions behind stealing my haori? Was it to get our attention, or was it something else?"

Ichigo, nervous, whispered his reply, "To get both of your attention." Ichigo winced at how loud a whisper was in the quiet pond as it echoed off the water and the trees around the bank.

Ichigo gasped, while he had been listening to the echoes of his whisper, Ukitake and Kyoraku had snuck up behind him and slipped their arms around him. Laying him down on the rock, they whispered words of reassurance while Ichigo shivered in both fear and anticipation.

Lying down on either side of him, Ukitake and Kyoraku removed their taicho haoris and placed them underneath Ichigo. Ichigo looked at both of them and took a deep breath. Kyoraku and Ukitake smiled. Kyoraku leaned forward lifting himself above Ichigo and settling on top of him, Kyoraku lowered his head a kissed Ichigo. Running his tongue along Ichigo's lips Kyoraku asked for entry and was granted it. As Kyoraku intimately explored the caverns of Ichigo's mouth, settling between his now spread legs, Ukitake slipped underneath Ichigo, sandwiching Ichigo between them. Ukitake whispered in his ear, "We've caught you now, and you'll never be able to escape us again." Ichigo shivered in delight at that deliciously sweet promise, he was theirs now and he had no inclination to change that.

* * *

><p>Read and Review Please! Reviews fuel my writing spirit! This is not the end of this fic. I you ask nicely I just might put some lemon in the next chapter. But you have to review!<p> 


	4. Captured

Hello! Here is the chappie you have been waiting for! Get ready! Get set! Yaoi!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, you would see a whole lot more yaoi and non-cannon pairings (see Fighting Love).

Thank you to all those who have reviewed, your reviews fueled my writing spirit!

Now on to what you came here for, the chapter!

* * *

><p>Captured<p>

Ichigo was frustrated, no; frustrated was an understatement, like calling a tsunami a wave. Shunsui and Ukitake were wonderful and attentive, but they hadn't done _anything_. The night they had captured him, they had made him feel pleasure, insane amounts of pleasure, without let up, it had been wonderful. The problem was, they hadn't actually had sex, they had made him come many times, but they never paid attention to their own, obviously straining, erections.

It had been three days since then, and they _still_ hadn't done anything more. Ichigo loved Shunsui and Ukitake; there was no question about that. No, what bothered him was the fact that even after he revealed his feelings, and they proved they reciprocated (many times), they still hadn't gone all the way, and he didn't know why.

Most people would have gone to them and actually asked them why, but that was most people. Ichigo was brave, even stupidly brave, on the battlefield; but when it came to love and relationships, he became a coward. He was afraid of his concerns being pushed aside even laughed at (though Ukitake and Shunsui's personalities said otherwise), but that was just how Ichigo was.

Considering all this, Ichigo went to the one person he could ask for advice and be assured they wouldn't blab, Rukia. Which, considering how he had gotten in a relationship, via one of her insane plans, was probably not one of his best ideas, but what choice did he have? (Lots, he just chose to ignore them.)

* * *

><p>Around 7, that night, Rukia heard a knock on her door. She felt Ichigo's riatsu on the other side of the door and wondered why he was here; there couldn't have been trouble in paradise <em>already<em>.

Rukia, got up preparing for the worst, and opened the door. Inviting Ichigo in, she asked, "Why are you here? I would think you would be with Kyoraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho right about now."

Ichigo fidgeted, blurting out, "We haven't had sex, even though I made it quite clear that I wasn't opposed to it and even wanted it. I don't know why they're doing this." Then a revelation hit Ichigo, "Is it because I'm too young, they won't do it with me until I'm older?"

Rukia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she had been half expecting this since Unohana Taicho had taken her aside yesterday morning.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia had just finished breakfast and was heading to duty station when Unohana<em> _Taicho approached her, "Would you please come with me?"_

_ Rukia nodded and followed Unohana Taicho. Unohana Taicho led Rukia to her office and motion for Rukia to take one of the seats in front of the desk._

_ Unohana sighed, "I'm sorry to suddenly take you aside like this, but I know you are a close friend of Kurosaki-san. As you are a close friend of his I'm sure you know by now that he is in a relationship with Kyoraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho." Rukia nodded, she had had a hand in hooking them up after all. _

_ Unohana Taicho continued, "Because of this relationship I am concerned for Kurosaki-san. I am not worried about any physical or mental harm coming to him from this relationship, rather, emotional harm."_

_ "Emotional harm?"_

_ "Yes, I am afraid that he may start to feel neglected."_

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho are very gentle and gradual when it comes to relationships, Kyoraku Taicho more so than Ukitake Taicho. They will most probably be acclimating Kurosaki-san to themselves before they do anything more than bring Kurosaki-san pleasure through means that do not involve sexual intercourse."_

_ "I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean by acclimating?"_

_ Unohana sighed, "The process of acclimation that Kyoraku Taicho and Ukitake Taicho use is a method of soothing fears before they come to fruition. They will acclimate Kurosaki-san to their bodies, their weight, and their strength, among other things. They will also be introducing him to various sexual positions will out committing the act itself. With Kurosaki-san's temperament and level of patience, coupled with the sheer amount of hormones that every adulcent has, Kurosaki-san may begin to feel like they do not want to go through with the act of sexual intercourse. This may carry on farther, and cause emotional harm, especially if he begins to feel that they do not want him, or do not love him. My worry is increased by the fact that Kurosaki-san is a very independent person, but he is also a very submissive partner when in a relationship, if what I have seen is anything to go by. That means that Kurosaki-san is very likely not going to say anything to either Ukitake Taicho or Kyoraku Taicho. Most likely, being his close friend, he will go to you. While I hope this will not happen, it most likely will."_

_ Rukia groaned and put her head in her hands, "So basically, because Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho will go slow and gentle, Ichigo will become frustrated and start feeling neglected."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "But because of the way Ichigo is, he won't say anything to Ukitake Taicho or Kyoraku Taicho, and instead go to me to help figure things out."_

_ "Yes, that is why I'm talking to you know so that you will be able to sort things out for Kurosaki-san."_

_ "So, if Ichigo comes to me, all need to do is just say what you have told me just now."_

_ Unohana Taicho smiled and nodded, "I'm sure that he will listen to you."_

_ Rukia, curious, asked, "How do you know about this acclimation method?"_

_ Unohana Taicho laughed softly, "Ukitake and Kyoraku entered into their relationship when they were in the academy. Ukitake Taicho was a close friend of mine so he came to me one time, he said that he was feeling neglected because Kyoraku Taicho had not had any kind of sexual intercourse with him. He asked me if it was because he was male. I told Ukitake Taicho that I had been observing them since they had formed their relationship. I said that most likely, what Kyoraku Taicho was doing was acclimating him to their relationship before going any farther, so as to ensure that Ukitake Taicho did not feel any discomfort when Kyoraku Taicho finally initiated sexual intercourse. I suggested to Ukitake Taicho that he should talk to Kyoraku Taicho about this, and also recommended that Ukitake Taicho remain patient and their time would come. Later, Ukitake Taicho came back to me to thank me and to tell me that my advice had paid off."_

_ "Wow."_

_ Unohana Taicho chuckled, "I told you this so that you can give Kurosaki-san the same advice that I gave Ukitake Taicho. And now, I think it is time I allowed you to return to your duties."_

_ Rukia stood and bowed, thanking Unohana Taicho, promising that if Ichigo came by, she would be sure to pass her advice on._

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Rukia sighed, she knew what she needed to say, but she wasn't sure how she would say it. Looking at Ichigo, Rukia decided that she would just be blunt and get to the point. She motioned for Ichigo to sit down on the bed and she turned her chair so that she was facing him.<p>

"I was pulled aside by Unohana Taicho yesterday morning. She said that she wanted to talk about something with me. What we talked about is what I'm going to tell you now. Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho are, according to Unohana Taicho, very kind and gentle people when it comes to relationships, Kyoraku Taicho more so that Ukitake Taicho. They are taking this slowly so that they don't scare you when they finally go all the way with you."

"Eh?"

Rukia sighed again, "Unohana Taicho said that what Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho are doing is acclimating you to them. That means that they are acclimating you to their bodies, their weight, and their strength, among other things."

"Wait what? Acclimating?"

Rukia giggled slightly, "It basically means that Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho are soothing any fears that you might have about sex before they actually have sex with you. That also means that they will be acclimating you to various sexual positions without having sex."

By that point Ichigo's color was rivaling that of a tomato, "S...so what you are saying is that, they are getting me used to them and the different positions we can have sex in before we have sex."

Giggling at Ichigo's reaction to this news, Rukia nodded, "And another piece of advice; _talk_ to _them_ about it, not just to me. Ukitake Taicho and Kyoraku Taicho are not telepathic; they won't know what's going on if you don't tell them. And no, they won't bite your head off for talking to them about it; in fact they will most likely go into more detail about it. And one more thing, be patient. I know that is hard for you," at this Ichigo glared at her, "But, be patient, I'm sure that they will be having sex with you soon, so _be patient_ and _talk to them_."

Ichigo got up, "So be patient and talk to them about this."

"Yup, and what would be most preferable is that you talk to them tonight. Okay?"

Ichigo, looking slightly nervous, said, "Ok."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was sitting on the bed he now shared with Ukitake and Shunsui (he had given up the quarters he had been assigned when it became clear that he was going to end up living here anyway) waiting for them to arrive. He had been too nervous to eat much after his talk with Rukia, so here he was, sitting and waiting.<p>

Ichigo heard the door open and resisted the urge to dive under the bed and hide, that would do him no good, and probably make his nervousness even worse because they would have to pull him out from under the bed.

Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to face Ukitake and Shunsui who had just come through the door, "I need to talk to you guys about something."

Shunsui looked at him and nodded, "But, that will wait until you have had something to eat," His face became stern, "Nanao-chan told me that you hardly ate anything at dinner, only a couple of bites before you just got up and walked away."

Ichigo finally noticed that Ukitake carried a large covered plate that he was bringing over to him, while Shunsui set up a portable table in front of him. Ukitake laid the plate on the table in front of him saying, "If you really want to talk now we can talk while you're eating."

Ichigo nodded, that sounded like a good idea. From the little experience he did have with them, he knew that they would stand over him until he had eaten every bite of food on the plate.

Sitting next to him on the bed Ukitake asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about with us?"

Feeling Shunsui sit on the other side of him, Ichigo mustered up his courage, "I wanted to talk to you about us, I guess."

"'Us'?"

Ichigo nodded, "I really don't know how to talk about this," he confessed.

"Well, it would help a little if you gave us a little more direction in the subject than just 'us'," Shunsui pointed out.

Ichigo nodded, that made sense. Taking a deep breath Ichigo thought 'Might as well get it out all at once.' "Well, I want to talk about what you are doing and are intending to do about sex."

Blushing now that he had gotten it out he looked at his still full plate of food, deciding eating would help with his embarrassment, Ichigo began to eat. Beside him Shunsui began to laugh, while on his other side Ukitake bowed his head and smiled. Blushing even more, Ichigo focused even harder on his plate, eating faster so as to distract himself. Seeing this, Ukitake grabbed his hand forcing him to slow down, "You will hurt yourself if you eat that fast."

Ichigo felt, Shunsui slip his arms around him and press up against his side, "Juu-kun's right you know, it really isn't healthy to eat that fast. And as for what you just said, I think we can definitely enlighten you on the subject."

Ukitake smiled wryly, "Though I have a feeling that you have already talked to Rukia about this, who probably talked to Unohana about this, and were told to come talk to us about this as well. Am I correct?"

Ichigo nodded, his mouth full, swallowing he said, "Yes, I did talk to Rukia about this and she did tell me to come talk to you about this. Apparently Unohana Taicho took her aside yesterday and told her all about this; which makes me seriously wonder if Unohana Taicho isn't telepathic."

Ukitake burst out laughing while Ichigo finished off his plate. Plate cleared of food, Ichigo turned to look at Ukitake. Ukitake smiled at him and said, "Unohana isn't telepathic, she's just seen this happen before. When Shunsui and I were first getting together, I was in much the same situation as you are now. Unohana is a good friend of mine so I went to her to get some advice, much the same as when you went to Rukia, the only difference being that she didn't come up with an insane plan for me to get Shunsui's attention like Rukia did for you." (Ichigo had told them about Rukia's plan the morning after he had been "captured"). Continuing, Ukitake said, "She told me to talk to Shunsui about it and to have patience, among other things which we will explain in depth after we have cleared away your empty dishes."

Ichigo nodded and moved to get up, but Ukitake shook his head and pushed him back down onto the bed saying that he and Shunsui would take care of it. Lying back on the bed Ichigo nodded, though he didn't miss the way Shunsui's eyes raked over his body as he laid there. The clean-up only took a few minutes and soon they were back, lying on either side of him.

Shunsui wrapped his arms around him again as he began to explain, "What we are doing now, is getting you used to how are bodies feel, our weight, our strength, the weight and feel of our riatsus, and the way our bodies make you feel." Ichigo nodded, it was much the same as what Rukia had said earlier. Shunsui continued, "We are also getting you used to the various positions we can assume during sex, such as this one." While he had been talking Ukitake and Shunsui had been slipping their legs between his, spreading them wide apart. Ukitake reached between them and slipped his hand under Ichigo's hakama, placing his hand against Ichigo's growing erection. Ichigo felt Shunsui's hand join Ukitake's and groaned. Shunsui chuckled and kept talking as they began to stroke Ichigo's member. "Another of our intents is to get you to feel what a climax feels like, and especially what having multiple climaxes in the space of a few minutes feels like."

So saying, Shunsui sped up his hand as Ukitake stripped Ichigo if his hakama. Shunsui pumped Ichigo even faster applying more pressure, within seconds Ichigo came gasping out their names. Shunsui pulled his hand back just as Ukitake took Ichigo's all ready hardening member in his mouth.

Ukitake proceeded to deep-throat Ichigo while Shunsui took off Ichigo's shihakusho and began to fondle his chest. Shunsui rubbed his nipples and pinched them, then he sucked on them and Ichigo came again, gasping. Ukitake moved up and kissed Ichigo, exploring his mouth letting Ichigo taste himself.

Ichigo felt them change position and gasped into Ukitake's mouth when he felt Shunsui take Ichigo into his mouth. Ukitake took over fondling Ichigo's nipples, sucking and nibbling on one while he pinched and rubbed the other, switching back and forth.

Ichigo moaned and thrashed, "No…please…Shunsui…Ukitake…stop…please don't…stop…Shunsui..."

Ukitake, whispered in Ichigo's ear, "I thought I told you to call me Juushiro." Ukitake sucked on Ichigo's ear.

"Juu…JUUSHIRO!" Ichigo came explosively, his third and fourth climaxes coming one right after the other. Ichigo lay there panting, looking up at Shunsui and Ukitake, 'No, his name is Juushiro.' Ichigo corrected himself as first Shunsui and then Ukitake kissed him and lay back down beside him.

Shunsui smiled at him, "Guess how long that took." Ichigo shook his head, he couldn't even think straight, let alone figure out how long it took them to bring him to climax four times.

Ukitake told him, "It took five minutes." Ichigo's eyes widened. It had only taken them five minutes to make him climax four times? Holy shit.

Shunsui continued, "It will happen much faster when we actually start having sex, my guess is you will have the same number of climaxes in about two minutes, especially during your first time."

Ichigo's eyes flew open, staring at Shunsui almost fearfully. That was a lot of pleasure to feel in a very short amount of time. Seeing Ichigo's expression, Ukitake smiled gently and smoothed Ichigo's hair, "That is why we are doing this now so that you are not so overwhelmed when we first have sex. I also want to clear something up while we are discussing these things. I believe I am correct in the assumption that you are a virgin. Am I wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head, blushing, "You're not wrong, I am a virgin."

Shunsui smiled, "Hmm, so we are your first."

Ukitake smiled as well but continued speaking, "There is one more thing we should point out, something that Rukia probably didn't mention."

"Well, seeing as you have already covered all of the subjects she talked about, she didn't," Ichigo commented. Ukitake chuckled, and Shunsui continued where Ukitake had left off, "We are very possessive of our lovers, so when we finally have sex, we will be claiming you as ours, permanently, and so you could say this period of adjustment is also your chance to back out if you're not sure about a permanent relationship."

Ichigo thought about that and shrugged, "I don't think I'm going to fall I love with anybody else when I've got you two, so I'm fine with that. Just don't kill any of my friends when they hug or tackle me and everything will be fine."

Both Shunsui and Ukitake chuckled, "We'll be sure to remember that, "They assured him.

Settling down now that all that the important stuff had been discussed, Shunsui pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Ichigo snuggling up against him as Ukitake did the same on Ichigo's other side. Murmuring words of love to each other the three fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is done! Read and Review please. If you want more Shunsui, Ukitake, and Ichigo goodness, review! Reviews make the plot bunnies grow!<p> 


	5. Initiation

Hello again! I am back with a new chapter! I decided to give you guys a Valentine's Day present!

This chapter contains some serious lemon, so if you don't want to read it, it will be clearly marked at the beginning and at the end of the lemon. By the way, this is the first lemon I have ever tried to write so don't kill me if it is horrible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. *curls up and cries*

Now, chapter ho!

* * *

><p>Initiation<p>

Ichigo woke slowly, the light filtering in through the windows, waking him up. Ichigo tried to get up but found that he couldn't. Looking around for the reason, he saw both Shunsui and Ukitake, lying on either side of him with their arms wrapped tightly around him. Ichigo smiled slightly, remembering the conversation they had had last night. In a way, he was glad that they had gotten that conversation over with last night rather than postponing it any further, he had a feeling that if he had postponed it any further it would have caused problems.

While Ichigo was mulling these thoughts over in his head, he had been disentangling himself from Shunsui and Ukitake's arms. He tried to move again and discovered that he had yet another problem, his legs were firmly entangled with Shunsui and Ukitake's legs, so much so, that you couldn't tell where one ended and the others began.

Ichigo sighed softly and began to disentangle his legs from Shunsui and Ukitake's. This was proving more difficult than untangling himself from their arms, and therefore required him to concentrate on untangling himself, so he didn't notice when Ukitake and Shunsui began to wake up. He did notice however, when their legs moved, assisting in the process of disentangling his legs.

Ichigo looked to either side of him and saw that both Ukitake and Shunsui were awake. They slid their arms around once more and pulled him back down between them. Ichigo didn't resist, because if he was honest with himself, he really did not want to get out of bed, it was warm and comfortable with just the right amount of pillows (far too many by a normal person's standards, but Ichigo had a thing for pillows), not to mention Ukitake and Shunsui were lying on either side of him, encouraging him to stay in bed.

Snuggling back in, Ichigo turned to face Shunsui, pressing his back against Ukitake, who gladly snuggled closer. Shunsui also snuggled in closer, so that Ichigo had to turn his head up in order to see Shunsui's face. Seeing Ichigo's problem, Shunsui drew Ichigo up so that their faces were level.

Smiling his thanks, Ichigo leaned forward, blushing slightly, and kissed Shunsui. Shunsui's face brightened and he smiled leaning forward to return the kiss. Ukitake seeing this exchange said he wanted a kiss too, so Ichigo, blushing even more, turned his head and kissed Ukitake, and Ukitake returned the kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Kyoraku Taicho, Ukitake Taicho, the Taicho's meeting is in half an hour! Please get up. I am currently restraining Kiyone and Sentaro from barging in and dragging you out of bed." Ise-san was the one knocking on the door.

Shunsui groaned and pressed his face into Ichigo's hair, while Ukitake sighed and proceeded to get out of bed.

Ichigo glancing at the sky giggled and lightly pushed Shunsui, "I have to get up earlier than this for school, at this time I'm already at school and in my second class of the day, you have no right to complain."

Shunsui raised his head and looked down at Ichigo with all the distain of a vexed lion, "Why on earth does your school start so early?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I've always thought that they took the phrase, 'The early bird gets the worm' a little too literally."

Shunsui groaned and slid out of bed, taking Ichigo with him, "So I'm guessing that is why you were awake a good half-hour before we were."

"How did you know that I was awake a half-hour before you when you were still asleep?"

"We sensed wakefulness in your riatsu, and that started waking us up. It also helped that you were moving around and trying to free yourself from our grip." Ukitake responded while taking Ichigo from Shunsui as he had already finished getting dressed, "Shunsui get dressed, we're not going anywhere right at this moment." Shunsui nodded and proceeded to dress.

Relaxing in Ukitake's grip, Ichigo told them, "I'm most likely not going to go anywhere today due to the fact that I'll be doing my summer homework today. I really haven't done any of it and I need to get it done before I start the special training program that has been arranged for me." It was true that he needed to do it; he hadn't done any of it since the first night he was here, so really needed to get it done. It also would give him time to process the conversation that they had had last night.

Ukitake nodded, "Alright. Well Shunsui, we really should get going before Kiyone and Sentaro decide to barge in here and drag us to the meeting."

Ichigo snickered at the mental image of Ukitake and Shunsui being dragged to the meeting by Ukitake's two third seats. Shunsui sighed, not missing Ichigo's entertainment, "Well, we'll see you later, love." Ichigo blushed furiously, from his hairline all the way down to his toes, they noted, at the word Shunsui had used.

Smiling, Shunsui leaned forward and kissed Ichigo, Ukitake doing the same as Shunsui went to the door. Smiling, Ukitake turned back to Ichigo just before he left, "See you later, koi." Ichigo, color now resembling that of a tomato, just waved as they walked out the door and went to their meeting. As they walked away, Ukitake and Shunsui thought, 'He is just so cute and innocent, it's irresistible."

Back in the room, Ichigo got dressed in the clothes he had brought from the real world; he didn't think he needed to wear his shinigami uniform for just sitting and doing homework.

Reaching onto the bed, Ichigo pulled the pillows off and created a couch/bed out of them, nestling himself in the middle while drawing the low writing desk towards him; that done, Ichigo proceeded to do the tedious task of completing his summer homework.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sank lower in the bath, trying to relax the nervous tension out of his muscles. It had been two weeks since he had had that talk with Ukitake and Shunsui. Since then, they had talked about what sorts of things were involved in both sex and relationships.<p>

They had told him that they liked to make the process a continuous flow, so they were going a little faster than they preferred, but they felt that the continuous flow of the process was more important than the amount of time involved in the process. All this meant for Ichigo was that before the end of the month, at least a week before, if not two, he would be having sex with Ukitake and Shunsui. That made him slightly nervous, but they had soothed away most of his fears. They had even started practicing the preparation with him last week, and that had felt unbelievably good.

Of course, it hadn't all been just talk and touch over the past two weeks, no, there had also been the training program that the Sotaicho had come up with. For some reason the Sotaicho thought that he would be extraordinarily good at kido, better even than Aizen. And it seemed that the Sotaicho had been correct, to a degree, Ichigo _still_ had trouble with the smaller spells, which Ukitake drilled him on, constantly.

The Sotaicho had Shunsui teaching him kendo, Ichigo wasn't sure why kendo was supposed to help him with his riatsu control, but he went with it. Ichigo had a strong feeling that the kendo was to refine the amount of physical energy he used, and the kido was to refine his control of his riatsu and to refine the amount of riatsu he used at one time, Ichigo vividly remembered his explosive first attempt at hakudo 33, sokatsui, it had been a good thing that they were working in the abandoned run down area where nobody lived. Ichigo had created a large crater, destroying several buildings in the process. He had also roasted himself, as the spell had pretty much exploded in his face, leaving him on a small pedestal in the middle of the crater. Later Ichigo had told Rukia about it and she had laughed her ass off, while Renji, who had been in the room, walked off muttering about overpowered idiots. Rukia told Ichigo that Renji had made the same mistake as Ichigo had, only with hakudo 31, shakkaho.

Ukitake and Shunsui were teaching Ichigo kido and kendo by day, and love by night.

But those weren't the only things Ichigo had been doing the last two weeks. When Ichigo wasn't in training and wasn't in his shared quarters, Rukia was taking him out and about, letting him get to know the shinigami he had fought beside during the Winter War better. He learned that Matsumoto had a tendency to drink too much and skimp on her paperwork, very much like a female version of a certain taicho he knew.

Ichigo had ended up spending an entire day in the 13th Division when Kiyone and Sentaro dragged him there saying that he should get to know them because he was in a relationship with their taicho. Ichigo couldn't refute that logic so he went along. The plus side of this was that he got to spend the entire afternoon in Ukitake's office, curled up on a bed of pillows with his head resting on Ukitake's lap. At one point, Ichigo was sitting on Ukitake's lap, and that was because the pink haired demon, otherwise known as Yachiru, had come barging in and he had launched onto Ukitake's lap, cowering against him in fear. The next day Kenpachi had come to bug Ichigo about fighting him again, but before Kenpachi could do anything more than grin threateningly, Shunsui had stepped between them holding a bottle of sake. Ichigo didn't hear Shunsui say anything and he couldn't see Shunsui's face, but whatever he had done, it made Kenpachi beat a hasty retreat, and Ichigo had enjoyed a nice, Kenpachi free break since then.

* * *

><p>The door to the room opened, pulling Ichigo out of his thoughts, reminding him of where he was, and the significance of that night. Ichigo shivered in both anticipation and fear. Tonight was the night, the night of his initiation to sex.<p>

The door to the bathroom opened and Ukitake stood in the doorway. Seeing Ichigo Ukitake smiled, walking forward and lifting Ichigo out of the tub, kissing Ichigo as he did so. Emerging from the bathroom, Ichigo was kissed by Shunsui, who led him to the bed.

Ukitake took out the jar of bruise balm that they rubbed on him every night after training. Reaching over, Shunsui took a handful and started rubbing it into Ichigo's back. Ukitake took a handful and copied Shunsui, rubbing the balm into Ichigo's shoulders. As they rubbed the bruise balm all over his body, they talked to him reassuring Ichigo about what was going to happen tonight.

After they had finished rubbing the balm on Ichigo's body, Ukitake put the jar away and sat next to Ichigo while Shunsui crouched in front of him. Holding Ichigo's hands Shunsui told him, "This is your last chance to back out. If you don't want this, we won't push this on you. But you have to remember, once we go through with this, there's no backing out. Once we have sex that will mark the beginning of our permanent relationship, almost like a marriage contract. If you don't want this say so now, and we won't go any further."

Ichigo shook his head, "I want this, I want this so bad it hurts, I want to know that I am yours, both of yours." He looked at both of them as he said this, "I want both of you."

Ukitake and Shunsui both smiled, leaning forward they kissed Ichigo, one after the other.

*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*

Standing, Ukitake and Shunsui quickly divested themselves of their clothes. Ukitake back down on the bed behind Ichigo. He gently pulled Ichigo's shoulders back, turning Ichigo so that he was lying on his side facing Ukitake. Shunsui laid down on Ichigo's other side.

Shunsui began to run his hands down Ichigo's sides murmuring words of love. Ukitake kissed him thoroughly, exploring the caverns of Ichigo's mouth, before sliding down and taking Ichigo's member into his mouth.

Ichigo gasped, all remaining thoughts vanishing in an instant. Shunsui rubbed and pinched his nipples, sucking on them making Ichigo moan, as Ukitake sucked and licked Ichigo's member, slipping his tongue into the slit making Ichigo gasp. Ukitake deep-throated Ichigo, and began to hum, making Ichigo come. Ukitake swallowed it and leaned up to kiss Ichigo, letting him taste himself.

Ichigo felt pressure at his entrance as Ukitake kissed him. Ukitake began to pump Ichigo, to distract him from Shunsui as Shunsui slipped the first lubricated finger inside. Ichigo gasped and arched, they had done the preparation before, but it still felt strange. Shunsui whispered reassurances into his ear while he thrust his finger in and out. When he deemed Ichigo was ready he kissed his neck and put the second finger in. Ichigo hissed, but didn't move away. Shunsui scissored his fingers and stretched Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo winced slightly when Shunsui put the third finger in. Shunsui whispered words of love into his ear while Ukitake rubbed Ichigo's back, massaging his lower back to make it less discomforting. Shunsui moved his fingers around stretching Ichigo further before reaching in farther and curving his fingers to hit Ichigo's prostate. "Shunsui!" Ichigo came a second time as Shunsui pulled his fingers out.

Ukitake rolled onto his back taking Ichigo with him so that Ichigo was lying on his stomach on top of him, his legs spread to either side. Correctly interpreting Ichigo's surprised expression at the change of position, Ukitake explained, "It will hurt less if we do it this way for your first time."

Ichigo nodded and gasped as he felt Shunsui's weight settle on his back as his legs slid between Ichigo's. Ichigo shivered, Shunsui rubbed his sides to calm him as he pressed his member to Ichigo's entrance. Kissing the back of Ichigo's neck while Ukitake kissed Ichigo to distraction, Shunsui slid into Ichigo. Ichigo gasped and arched his back, all of his muscles tightening; Shunsui's member was far bigger than those three fingers. "Relax, Ichigo, you need to relax. I need you to relax so I don't hurt you." Ichigo nodded and tried to relax. Ukitake massaged his lower back muscles until he relaxed.

Once he felt Ichigo relax again Shunsui pushed in farther, feeling Ichigo start to tense up again, Shunsui whispered, "Relax." Ukitake massaged Ichigo's lower back muscles again and Shunsui slid in the rest of the way.

Shunsui kissed Ichigo's neck and shoulders as he waited for him to adjust. Ichigo began to shift, wanting Shunsui to move. Taking the hint, Shunsui began to move, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly and gently. "Faster… harder…please…Shunsui." Complying Shunsui began thrusting progressively faster and harder. Ichigo came with a scream, his riatsu lashing about the room, twining itself with Shunsui and Ukitake's riatsu. Shunsui kept thrusting, making Ichigo come three more times before he came with a cry of Ichigo's name, releasing within Ichigo.

Gasping, Ichigo laid on Ukitake's chest as Shunsui pulled out of him. "Do you think you can handle Juu-chan now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow night?" Ichigo shook his head, "I want to feel both of you, please Juushiro." Ukitake smiled softly and he and Shunsui changed positions so that Ichigo was now lying on top of Shunsui while Ukitake laid on top of him.

Ukitake lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance and slid in, rubbing his sides, while Shunsui kissed him and massaged his lower back. Ichigo instantly noticed a difference between them, Ukitake was longer than Shunsui, but Shunsui was thicker. Ukitake slid all the way in and paused letting Ichigo adjust, soon Ichigo squirmed, showing that he was ready. Ukitake began to move, starting slow and gentle, but thrusting progressively harder and faster. Ichigo gasped with each thrust as Shunsui pumped him in time with Ukitake's thrusts. Ichigo came and came again, crying with pleasure as Ukitake hit his prostate with each thrust. Ichigo came, he didn't know how many times when Ukitake climaxed, crying out Ichigo's name, releasing his seed into him.

Gasping once again, Ichigo laid limply on Shunsui's chest as Ukitake pulled out and laid next to him.

*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemmon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*

Shunsui rolled onto his side so that Ichigo was nestled in between them. Leaning over he whispered into Ichigo's ear, "You are ours now. But remember this: we are just as much yours, as you are ours. I love you Ichigo." Ukitake murmured, "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled at the love he was given and said, "I love you too, Juushiro, Shunsui." Then Ichigo wondered, "Is it alright if I call you Juu-san and Shu-san?"

They chuckled, "How about you call us Juu-chan and Shu-kun, that's what we call each other."

Ichigo nodded, blushing, "Okay, but in return you could call me Ichi."

"Ichi-koi, I like the sound of that, what about you Juu-chan?"

"It sounds beautiful, Ichi-koi."

Smiling, Ichigo snuggled in and began to fall asleep, "I love you, Juu-chan, Shu-san."

"As we love you, Ichi-koi."

Snuggling together the three fell into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you liked it. Read and review please, the plot bunnies are hungry! Look forward to the next chapter: Ukitake and Shunsui get to meet Ichigo's family!<p> 


	6. Meeting the Family

Hello everyone, I'm back, finally! College came and got me, and my muse ran away so I had to go catch it. Thank you for all of the reviews! Now, here is the chappie you have all been waiting for! Lemon warning! Dp warning! The lemon will be clearly marked so you don't have to read it if you don't want to (get a nose bleed that is [I hope]).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, no matter how much I want to.

* * *

><p>Meeting the Family<p>

The last two weeks in Soul Society had been fun and educational for Ichigo. He had learned kido and kendo and could now fully suppress his riatsu, as well as sense others riatus. The last part was helped by the fact that after his first time, Shunsui and Ukitake had a habit of taking Ichigo to their offices (they switched off every other day) for lunch. Little was eaten in the way of food as Ichigo became "lunch". Needless to say, Ichigo always felt a little too good after lunch.

Of course Ichigo was still meeting those he had fought with during the Winter War, and as a result he ended up spending an entire day in Shunsui's office, lying on a bed of pillows, or rather pinned there with Shunsui's body as Shunsui, and Ukitake when lunch rolled around, made love to Ichigo over and over again. Shunsui got even less work done that day than he usually did, and Ichigo could barely walk the next day. After that, whenever it looked like Shunsui wanted Ichigo to spend the day in his office, Ise-san had something to say about it, and Ichigo had to wait until lunch time before he was allowed to see Shunsui.

Now Ichigo was heading home, with a week before school started in order for him to get used to the real world and allow him to have some time with his family before school started. With him were Shunsui and Ukitake who mysteriously had a month of vacation that they were spending in the real world. Which basically meant it was going to be a wonderful month in paradise for him, except when he had to get up for school, then it was going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wasn't surprised to see Urahara smiling knowingly as Ichigo walked through the Senkai gate in Urahara's basement with Shunsui and Ukitake following him. Giving Urahara a nod in greeting, Ichigo turned to see exactly who else was there. It didn't take long and Ichigo was blushing from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet when he saw them, or rather her.<p>

Yoruichi, naked as usual, just started laughing, nearly falling of the rock she was sitting on as Ichigo turned and buried his blushing face in Shunsui's chest. Ukitake told Yoruichi, "You shouldn't do that to Ichigo, Yoruichi. You know how he is about things like you are doing, and for goodness sake, stop sitting Indian style."

Yoruichi just laughed harder, though she did stop sitting Indian style, and said, "I thought you two would have cured him of that by now."

"We like him the way he is; you could say its part of his charm." Shunsui retorted.

"True, true. I see your point, but it is still way too much fun to tease him like this."

So saying Yoruichi got off of the rock and headed for the clothes she had stacked nearby, "But I will have mercy on him for today since you two are with him. Though the one that is really fun to get is the Quincy boy Ishida," Yoruichi laughed evilly," He just about fainted when he saw me naked." Now fully clothed, Yoruichi led them up into the shop, leaving Urahara to follow in his own time.

Grinning and waving at the still blushing Ichigo accompanied by Shunsui and Ukitake, Yoruichi and Urahara laughed silently, knowing fairly well the reception Shunsui and Ukitake would receive at the Kurosaki household.

* * *

><p>Approaching his front door Ichigo looked around nervously. "Ichigo what is wrong?" Ukitake inquired. "I was just checking to see if my dad is home, it seems that the coast is clear." 'For now.'<p>

Taking last couple steps Ichigo grabbed the handle and opened the door, "WEEELLLLCCCCOOOOMMMMMEEE HHHHOOOOOOMMMMEEEE IIIIICHHHHHHHIIIGGGOOOOOOOO!"

Isshin's cry and subsequent lunge was met with Ichigo's foot. "Well, I can see that you are as exuberant as ever Isshin."

Isshin looked up from his prone position on the floor so that he could see the speaker, "Ahhh, why do I get the feeling that you two are not here simply to visit an old friend?"

Ukitake grinned, "We are here to visit an old friend, and to also meet the family of our dear Ichi-koi."

Isshin sighed, "Well, at least it is you two and not some random guy I don't know from Adam. At least I know you two will treat him right."

Karin and Yuzu came down the stairs at that point, Karin piping up to ask, "What is going on?"

Isshin turned and took on his exuberant demeanor, "Ichigo brought his two boyfriends home today!"

"What? Two?"

"Nii-chan has two boyfriends?" Yuzu cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Ichigo muttered, "Less like boyfriends and more like lovers or fiancés."

Yuzu was the fastest to get over her confusion, "Well, if Nii-chan has two boyfriends that's ok!" Looking at Shunsui and Ukitake, they had come inside the house and closed the door while Yuzu and Karin had been processing the information, "My name is Kurosaki Yuzu and I'm Ichigo's little sister. Pleased to meet you!"

Following suit as she was not one to shirk her manners in front of her father, Isshin could be quite scary when they didn't mind their manners, Karin said, "My name is Kurosaki Karin and I'm also Ichigo's little sister," as if to clarify things Karin added, "Yuzu and I are twins."

Ukitake smiled, "I am Ukitake Juushiro, pleased to meet you." Shunsui nodded and smiled as well, "I'm Kyoraku Shunsui, pleased to meet you."

Yuzu smiled brightly, causing everyone in the room to smile as well, "Welcome Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san. Would you like to join us for lunch? I was just about to start making it."

"We would be glad to."

Yuzu smiled even brighter, if that were possible, and skipped into the kitchen humming a merry tune that sounded suspiciously like "Here Comes the Bride".

Grinning and shaking his head Isshin gestured towards the living room, "How about the rest of us adjourn to the living room where we can sit comfortably until lunch is ready. And this way Karin can get to know you better, because unless I miss my guess you two are going to be staying here while you're in town."

"You are not wrong about that," Shunsui assured him, "It would be kind of pointless to stay somewhere else when we came here to meet Yuzu and Karin as well as spend more time with Ichigo, while visiting an old friend."

Ichigo finally piped up when they had sat down in the living room, "I noticed that the house was remodeled while I was away. It looks as if one of the rooms was expanded."

Isshin laughed, "Urahara hinted that I might want to expand your room and make it sound-proof as you would probably be bringing a couple of visitors home. I just didn't know who those visitors were."

Ichigo nodded, he had forgotten that his dad was one of Urahara's friends, and thus was kept up to date on the latest news from Soul Society.

"Anyway," Karin spoke up, "What do you guys do? Are you shinigami too?"

Ukitake and Shunsui smiled but nodded, "Yes we are. We are the taichos of the 8th and 13th divisions." It stood to reason that she would know about shinigami as her father was a former taicho and her older brother was a substitute shinigami.

Karin cocked her head to the side, "Like Toushiro is the taicho of the 10th division?"

They nodded again, "Yes."

Hitsugaya had told about his encounter with Karin in the real world in the taichos' meeting following that encounter, as he had been joining the meetings long distance via the communicator set up in Inoue Orihime's house.

Karin continued asking questions, both entertaining and serious until Yuzu called for lunch.

During lunch Karin filled Yuzu in on what she had learned about Ukitake and Shunsui while the afore-mentioned duo fed Ichigo and he fed them in return. As Yuzu found out more about their visitors and watched the exchange of food, she began to glow happily, showing her joy and support for Ichigo's relationship.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as they laid on Ichigo's new king sized bed, they talked about their welcome into the home and lives of the Kurosaki family. "I really enjoyed speaking with your sisters, Ichi-koi."<p>

"I was surprised at how welcoming they were, especially Karin as she doesn't warm up to people she doesn't know very fast. I didn't know that you knew my father though."

Ukitake nodded trying not to laugh as Shunsui said, "We have known Isshin for a long time, we even became taichos at virtually the same time. Isshin was probably the quirkiest taicho Soul Society has ever seen. He was rather well known among the divisions for his Hawaiian shihakusho and the wild way he dressed every day."

Ichigo winced, so he and his sisters weren't the only ones who had to deal with his father's eccentricies. He felt sorry for all of the people in Soul Society; he knew what they went through.

Shunsui laughed at the look on Ichigo's face, "Believe it or not, it really wasn't that bad, except for maybe his fukutaicho who was woken up every morning by a shout of 'Good Morning' and a screw kick aimed for their face. His fukutaichos ended up getting really good at getting up in the morning and reacting to surprise attacks."

Ichigo groaned, "That is what he does to me every morning, I just hope he doesn't do it while you two are here."

Ukitake and Shunsui winced, "We hope so too." Looking at Ichigo Shunsui continued, "Now, we can continue to discuss this in the morning as we have far more important things to do right now."

Ichigo grinned, "Do I have to close my eyes to figure out what that important business is?"

Ukitake smiled at him, his voice suddenly husky, "Only if you want to."

*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*

Smiling, Ichigo parted his legs as Shunsui slid between them; Ukitake taking his usual position behind Ichigo, lifting him up until Ichigo was in a kneeling position with his legs parted over theirs. Ichigo recognizing the position from their acclimation time asked, "You think I'm ready?"

In response, Ukitake said, "Do you think you're ready?" Ichigo nodded, gasping as Shunsui had already gone down on him and was deep-throating him.

Ukitake smiled as he started fondling Ichigo's balls with one hand, while teasing his nipples with the other, making Ichigo moan and writhe as he grabbed Shunsui's head, threading his fingers through his unbound hair with one hand, while reaching up and grabbing Ukitake's head, pulling him down for a kiss with the other.

Ichigo broke the kiss with a gasp as Shunsui slipped a lubricated finger into him, wriggling it around. Shunsui quickly followed it with a second and then a third finger. Then Shunsui slipped in a fourth finger, making Ichigo arch his back, gasping and mewling.

Shunsui kissed Ichigo, allowing him to taste himself as Shunsui's hand continued what his mouth had been doing. While Shunsui was distracting Ichigo Ukitake slipped in a fifth finger, moving it in time with Shunsui's fingers. Ukitake slipped in a sixth finger, following it with a seventh soon after. Ichigo moaned and writhed as Ukitake slipped in the eighth and final finger, feeling Shunsui and Ukitake move their fingers around, stretching him in every direction. When Shunsui and Ukitake thought he was ready, they moved their fingers, pushing them in deeper and bending them, hitting Ichigo's prostate.

At the feeling of eight fingers pressing against his prostate all at once, Ichigo cried out as he came violently.

Slipping their fingers out, Shunsui and Ukitake coated their members. Shunsui nodded to Ukitake, indicating that he should go first. Ichigo, seeing the exchange, braced himself on Shunsui's shoulders as Ukitake entered him. Once Ukitake was all the way in, he grabbed Ichigo's shoulders allowing, Ichigo to brace himself against his chest as Shunsui entered Ichigo next to Ukitake.

Ichigo gasped, feeling his muscles tighten around the second intrusion. Shunsui massaged Ichigo's back murmuring, "Relax, Ichi-koi, relax." Ichigo nodded, taking deep breaths while Ukitake rubbed his sides and Shunsui massaged his back.

Feeling Ichigo's muscles loosen, Shunsui slid in the rest of the way, stopping to allow Ichigo to adjust to the feeling of having both of them inside of him. Ichigo shifted showing that he was ready. Shunsui nodded and took his hands off Ichigo's shoulders, taking hold of Ichigo's hips instead. Ukitake wrapped his arms around Ichigo, bracing him as Ichigo grabbed Shunsui's shoulders for leverage and lifted himself up and lowered himself back down, riding them and gasping at the feeling.

Ichigo continued to ride Shunsui and Ukitake, gasping each time he came back down. Wanting to speed the pace up, but not trusting himself to do so successfully, Ichigo looked pleadingly at Shunsui, "Please…Shu-san."

Smiling softly, Shunsui kissed Ichigo, guiding him to lay on his side with his leg drawn over Shunsui's hip. Ukitake, laid down behind him, reaching over Ichigo's hip taking Ichigo's neglected member in his hand, turning Ichigo's head with the other, kissing him as Shunsui began to move, Ukitake following suit.

Ichigo gasped and moaned as they alternated thrusting alternately and thrusting together. Ichigo clawed at the sheets and gripped Shunsui's shoulders, mewling, as they began thrusting faster. "Harder…please…Juu-chan, Shu-san…please…harder, faster…harder…harder…please… HARDER…"

Complying with his wishes, Ukitake and Shunsui began to thrust harder, hitting his prostate every time that Shunsui thrusted. Ichigo wailed with pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again, the pressure doubled by the double penetration. He felt Ukitake pumping him in time with their thrusts, making him move his hips, pushing back on each thrust, coming; it seemed, with each thrust.

Shunsui and Ukitake came at the same time, filling Ichigo with their hot seed making him scream their names as he came one last time, drawing out their orgasm.

Ichigo laid there gasping for breath as they slid out of him. Resting his head on one of the pillows, Ichigo rolled over and lifted his ass in the air, a clear invitation for round two.

Shunsui smiled and kissed first one cheek then the other. Parting Ichigo's ass cheeks, Shunsui slid his tongue into Ichigo making him moan. Shunsui felt Ukitake slide his body between his legs so that he could get access to Ichigo's member. Taking it into his mouth, Ukitake started sucking on it, drawing back until he was nibbling on the very tip, dipping his tongue into the slit. Ichigo moaned at the sensations and came into Ukitake's mouth. Ukitake swallowed his cum, and continued his ministrations, reaching up with his hands to toy with Ichigo's nipples.

Ukitake gasped as he felt Shunsui slide a finger inside of him, telling him what round two was going to be. Shunsui moved the finger around inside Ukitake. Inserting a second finger, Shunsui started scissoring his fingers, spreading Ukitake's entrance. Slipping in a third finger, Shunsui moved them around pressing Ukitake's prostate making him gasp.

Ichigo, seeing Shunsui preparing Ukitake moaned in anticipation of what was to come. Shunsui, pressed Ichigo's hips down, sliding him inside Ukitake as Shunsui slid into him. Held between their bodies, Ichigo mewled shifting, telling Shunsui to move.

Shunsui nipped the back of his neck and began to thrust, making Ichigo move inside of Ukitake. Ukitake groaned at the feeling, as he felt Ichigo thrust harder as Shunsui pounded Ichigo into Ukitake's body.

Ichigo came again and again, crying out their names, gasping with each thrust. He felt Ukitake bring his head down for a kiss, and moaned into the kiss as Shunsui thrust into him. Shunsui came with a cry of Ichigo's name and Ukitake followed soon after gasping Shunsui and Ichigo's names. Ichigo came crying their names, collapsing on top of Ukitake waiting as Shunsui slid out of him and rolled over, allowing Ichigo to slide out of Ukitake and lay between them, exhausted.

*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*lemon*

Shunsui smiled softly and rubbed his back as Ukitake took advantage of the bathroom that had been installed in the room to get a couple wet towels to clean them up with. Shunsui took one of the towels and cleaned Ichigo with it, while Ukitake used the other to clean up himself and Shunsui.

Settling back down in the bed, Shunsui and Ukitake wrapped their arms around Ichigo, holding him close. Ichigo snuggled in closer and murmured," Love you, Juu, Shu," as he fell asleep. Settling down to sleep, they murmured, "We love you too Ichi-koi."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the lemon, and don't kill me for it; it's only my second time writing one. The next chapter will be Ichigo teasing Ukitake and Shunsui as he washes cars. There will be possessive jealousy next chapter. Read and Review, please! The next chapter will not come if I do not receive reviews!<p> 


	7. Car Wash

Car Wash

A week later Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Shunsui and Juushiro with a smirk. He was topless and had managed to snag Shunsui's haori again and was wearing it along with a pair of skin tight jeans. To say that they were irritated at his attire around so many people was an understatement.

Grinning to himself Ichigo went back to scrubbing the car he was washing making sure to move his butt in the same motion as his hands. Ichigo just grinned at the amount of groans he got in response to his actions. He grinned wider when he heard the low growls that signified his lovers' presence.

Ichigo thought back to when he had been asked to help with the car wash by Tatsuki.

* * *

><p><em>Tatsuki approached him just as he was walking out the door, "I wanted to approach you about a while ago but you weren't around. I wanted to know if you would help my team in our fundraiser. It's a car wash and I know you have always had a thing for good looking cars, and plus whenever you are participating in a car wash we always get more customers. No offence."<em>

"_None taken. So you want me to participate in your club's car wash?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Sounds cool, when is it?"_

"_Next Sunday."_

_Needless to say Shunsui and Juushiro were none too happy when Ichigo told them about it, as they had planned on spending the entire day with him, alone. However they accepted it, because how bad could it be?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo grinned even wider remembering that. Shunsui and Juushiro had no idea what they had signed themselves up for when they agreed to let him participate in the car wash. Then again he had conveniently forgotten to tell them that he normally went topless when washing cars in order to attract more customers.<p>

When they found that out was when he had stripped his top off when he got to the site and was welcomed with appreciative wolf whistles. That was when Shunsui took out his haori and put it on him effectively covering Ichigo's torso. But Ichigo being Ichigo removed the haori and just tied it around his waist and proceeded to continue to walk towards the gathered club members and customers. Needless to say they hadn't been happy the entire time they had been there, which was why they were pretty much growling whenever anybody even so much as looked at Ichigo wrong be it man or woman. Ichigo was seriously considering taking them to the pound and leaving them there for the night.

But then he considered the downsides to that and reconsidered. Not to mention they would break out of the pound and probably punish him, though he probably wouldn't mind seeing as he would probably enjoy their "punishment" of him immensely.

While he was thinking these rather naughty thoughts, Shunsui and Juushiro were getting rather affected by the aroused feel in his riatsu. And since Ichigo had refined his riatsu control they couldn't figure out who had aroused him and that was putting them on edge, Ichigo was _theirs _damn it. Thinking about it they came to silent agreement, Ichigo wouldn't be going to school tomorrow, whether he wanted to or not, because he would be too tired and too stiff to move. It was time to show their young lover just how possessive they could be, because he clearly didn't realize it or he wouldn't be giving all these people such a tantalizing view.

Ichigo started when he felt hands gripping his butt and let out a squeal. He felt someone who wasn't Shunsui or Juushiro plaster themselves across his back and whisper in his ear, "How much for night?"

Ichigo gasped indignantly and wriggled against the stranger's hold, but he just held on tighter until he suddenly felt the pressure removed and the blessedly cool air against his back. He felt Juushiro grip his arms and pull him against his chest. As he was swung around he saw a fuming Shunsui practically throw the molester back into his car and storm back over to Ichigo and Juushiro. Ichigo gulped, he knew he was in for it now.

Shunsui walked over to where Ichigo had left his shirt and grabbed it going over to Ichigo and practically jamming it on over his head. Ichigo looked at him rather sheepishly and he just looked back at him with a look that said 'you're getting it now boy'. Juushiro, who still hadn't let go of Ichigo, held him closer as Shunsui turned around and said, "Ichigo is feeling rather tired so if you don't mind we will take him back home now." Nobody questioned as Shunsui had spoken with a look on his face that said, 'argue and I kill you'.

With a last mournful look at Tatsuki and her club Ichigo was carried away by Juushiro and Shunsui. Tatsuki looked rather worried and was about to step forward when Ichigo just wave his hand and mouthed, "It's okay". At the very least he hoped so. Tatsuki nodded reluctantly and allowed him to be towed away.

When they got back to the house Shunsui almost slammed to door open. Isshin looked up from his newspaper and sent a questioning look at Ichigo. He just shook his head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later," as he was carried up the stairs. Isshin just nodded and went back to reading his newspaper. 'Huh, gotta love supportive fathers.'

When they got to Ichigo's room Shunsui opened the door and practically threw him onto the bed while Juushiro closed and locked the door. Shunsui pounced on Ichigo and pinned him to the bed holding his arms down with his hands. Shunsui looked at Ichigo with a look in his eyes that bordered on deadly. He leaned down and whispered in a deadly tone, "I think you learned a little lesson today about what not to do. Am I correct?"

Ichigo feeling a little scared now said, "Yes."

Juushiro said in a similarly deadly tone, "And you will remember to listen to us when we object to something again now won't you?"

Ichigo feeling even more scared whimpered, "Yes."

"Good," and Shunsui smashed his lips down on Ichigo's in a rough and possessive kiss as Ichigo heard his bedside table drawer open and suddenly felt a lubricated finger pushing into his entrance. Ichigo whimpered into the kiss as he felt Juushiro insert another finger spreading him out while scissoring his fingers.

As he broke the kiss Shunsui added, "And just so you know, you aren't going to school tomorrow."

Ichigo groaned at that. Then he gasped as a third finger was added. Juushiro soothed him by saying in a more gentle tone, "And don't worry, just because we are angry with you doesn't mean that we will hurt you. You know that we would never hurt you."

Ichigo just nodded at a loss for words as the pleasure assaulted him. Then he screamed in pleasure as Shunsui deep throated him and he lost all thought processes. As Shunsui continued to suck Juushiro added a fourth finger and kissed him to silence his cry as Ichigo came for the first time that night.

Shunsui swallowed and then leaned up to make Ichigo taste himself as Juushiro slid on top of Ichigo and entered him in one swift thrust. Shunsui muffled Ichigo's cry with the kiss. As Juushiro waited for Ichigo to adjust, Shunsui slid underneath Ichigo, making him groan at the loss of the kiss, Shunsui just grinned and kissed the back of his head.

Juushiro smiled at their antics and began to move. Juushiro pulled out slowly and thrust in quickly causing Ichigo to cry out as each time his prostate was hit. Shunsui reached around Ichigo and grabbed his member and began rubbing in time to Juushiro's thrusts making Ichigo cry out at the dual sensations. Tossing his head back and forth Ichigo came for the second time that night. Ichigo came two more times before Juushiro finally came.

Juushiro and Shunsui switched places and Shunsui slid into Ichigo's well stretched entrance. Juushiro instead of going straight for his member started playing with Ichigo's nipples as Shunsui started a rather brutal pace. Apparently all of Shunsui's possessive frustration hadn't been let out yet.

As Shunsui thrust in and out Ichigo screamed his pleasure with each thrust begging for more as Shunsui made his claim on his body. When he finished Ichigo didn't get a chance to rest as they switched places again, and Ichigo gulped. Needless to say he didn't get to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo came to it was nearly noon. Ichigo started and nearly shrieked at the amount of pain that movement caused. Ichigo groaned as he thought to himself, 'They weren't kidding when they said I wasn't going to school today. But, did Shunsui really have to be that rough?' Ichigo muttered aloud, "Note to self never send Shunsui and Juushiro into a possessive rage ever again"<p>

"Good as long as you remember that then you won't have any problems." Ichigo started at the sound of Shunsui's voice and groaned once again at the pain.

"Did you really have to be so rough last night?"

"Yes, you needed to get the message, because you clearly hadn't gotten it earlier."

"Well, just so you know, I got the message loud and clear. My body isn't letting me forget it any time soon."

"Good, "and with that comment Shunsui kissed him and Ichigo felt Juushiro kiss the back of his neck and sighed.

"Well at least now to explain things to my dad," Ichigo hadn't realized he had said it out loud until he heard, and felt, them laugh. Ichigo glared at his lovers and proceeded to struggle out of bed and get dressed with help from Juushiro and Shunsui. He shook his head at them and sat down to wait for them to get dressed. Once they were dressed, he opened the door and they walked out of his room as Ichigo prepared himself to explain yesterday to his father.


End file.
